


Noite Tempestuosa

by DK_Alves



Category: South Park
Genre: Alguma coisa está errada, Alternate Universe - College/University, Férias da Faculdade, Hotel, KennyBDay, Lemon, M/M, Terror, Twenny, bottom!Kenny, top!Tweek, university!au
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK_Alves/pseuds/DK_Alves
Summary: Tweek e Kenny estão de viagem ao norte do estado para aproveitarem suas férias, no entanto, devido a forte tempestade de neve, ambos são forçados a hospedarem num hotel.Betada por:ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)<3|| KennyBDay || Twenny || Terror e Suspense || +18 pelo Terror e Lemon || UniversityAU ||
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 3





	Noite Tempestuosa

**Author's Note:**

> Oiiii!!
> 
> Uhuuu!! Uma das primeiras fics desse ano!! Uau, vocês não sabem como enrolei com essa história!!!! Nas notas finais eu conto isso kkkk.  
> Bom, essa fic foi feita por puro prazer meu, pois queria muito um Twenny, só que, né, eu não posso só criar um romance, eu tenho que jogar um terror básico kkkk.
> 
> Aliás, era pra ter sido postada há tempos aí, pois ela está pronta desde janeiro!! Mas enfim, está aí e aí da vem num dia especial!! Hoje é aniversário do Kenny e graças a Clots, que me lembrou, não deixei passar em branco a data do meu personagem favorito!! PARABÉNS, KENNY!! 🧡
> 
> Por isso, já deixo avisado pra vocês:
> 
> ESSA FIC É DE TERROR, ENTÃO SE VOCÊ NÃO GOSTA DESSE TIPO DE CONTEÚDO, NÃO LEIA!!!! NÃO ME RESPONSABILIZO POR NADA.
> 
> Vamos a leitura!!

A tempestade de neve acompanhada de uma forte ventania atingia bruscamente uma parte do estado, especialmente ao norte, que impedia muitos motoristas de dirigirem pelas rodovias que ligavam às cidades das montanhas devido aos perigos que a nevasca trazia. Só que mesmo assim, havia aqueles que se arriscavam, como Tweek e Kenny faziam no momento.

Tweak admirava, ou tentava, a paisagem obscura e conturbada através do vidro do carro, imaginando que todos os cidadãos estariam deitados em suas camas, embaixo dos cobertores quentinhos, com seus aquecedores ligados e bebericando xícaras de café fervente em frente às televisões — que por algum sinal poderiam estar funcionando com a tempestade —.

Ele suspirou, desejando estar fazendo a mesma coisa ao invés de viajar para longe, no meio da noite, completamente cansado e ainda correndo perigo devido as estradas escorregadias, e o pior, em alguma cidade completamente deserta.

E se acontecesse algum acidente no caminho? Quem os resgataria?

O loiro até chegou a comentar sobre isso, que era contra a viagem à noite, ainda mais com os avisos nos quadros meteorológicos dos jornais, mas como sempre ele não era ouvido e teve que aguentar a ligação dos seus amigos lhe implorando para chegar o quanto antes, pois logo pela manhã haveria uma atividade muito interessante no local onde eles o esperavam.

Todos os seus amigos se encontravam em _Elesvilles_ naquele exato momento, provavelmente se divertindo com algum jogo bobo dentro da cabana, enquanto ele e Kenneth tinham que percorrer o caminho o quanto antes para poderem descansar após uma tarde exaustiva de provas, no qual os dois tiveram que fazer após reprovar em algumas matérias em seus cursos da faculdade.

Ambos não faziam a mesma graduação, muito menos as mesmas matérias, mas como a dupla tinha que ficar e acabariam atrasando todo mundo, decidiram seguir depois, assim que terminasse as avaliações semestrais, para o local que passariam as férias que tanto planejaram.

Claro, ainda não seria suficiente, pois demoraria horas para chegarem até o destino final, principalmente com a tempestade que parecia piorar a cada momento, onde provavelmente teriam de parar em algum posto ou hotel barato para descansarem ou esperarem que a chuva congelada acalmasse ou parasse completamente, antes de continuar o percurso.

E esse pensamento se fez mais presente quando entraram numa cidade chamada _Odago_ , que de acordo com a placa era um local pequeno, quando a tempestade apenas piorou.

O loiro dos olhos verdes sentia-se muito nervoso com aquilo, com medo de qualquer merda acontecer no caminho, mesmo que McCormick estivesse dirigindo devagar, com todo cuidado que podia. Tweek se perguntava o tempo todo como ele conseguia enxergar alguma coisa com tantos flocos de neve se chocando avidamente no vidro com a ajuda do vento.

Ele odiava sair em meio a chuvas, neve e até mesmo em dias quentes demais, sempre temendo que algum acidente pudesse acontecer, o que lhe deixava estressado.

Por isso, o percurso todo, tentou se distrair com a música calma e baixa que toca no interior do veículo enquanto pensava nas pessoas em suas casas ou até mesmo a nota que teria em suas avaliações, só que infelizmente nada o fazia esquecer completamente dos perigos daquela viagem.

McCormick sabia que seu amigo estava completamente nervoso com a viagem, tanto que ele mesmo se sentia assim, porém, para que não piorasse ainda mais o estado do amigo, ele mantinha a calma.

Por isso, ele se concentrava ao máximo na estrada, acelerando o carro numa velocidade muito baixa, enquanto deixava ligado os limpadores do para-brisa em sua força máxima para retirar os flocos que ali descansavam, que graças a isso era capaz de observar bem por onde passavam e a cidade em que estavam para acharem o melhor lugar para repousarem antes que a tempestade piorasse muito mais.

A cidade em que estavam, _Odago_ , parecia completamente deserta, sem nem mesmo um carro perdido no caminho soterrado por bancos de neve ou algum ainda vagando como eles, mesmo que fossem apenas oito da noite. Ken se aventurava em lançar uns olhares para o lado, apenas para ver se podia notar alguma coisa legal na cidade, afinal, eles estavam de viagem, mas nada, apenas silhuetas das janelas das casas exibindo luzes fracas através das cortinas.

Por um momento, Kenny sentiu um pouco de inveja de todas aquelas pessoas, principalmente porque estavam quentinhas em sua casa, apenas fazendo o quer que fosse lá dentro. Não que o carro estivesse frio, mas não era nada confortável e ele sabia que logo o ar condicionado poderia parar de funcionar, já que era uma coisa que sempre acontecia. Seu carro não era dos melhores e estava sempre cheio de problemas, onde um deles era com a temperatura, justo a coisa mais importante para quem morava numa cidade sempre fria.

Entretanto, não deixava de se abalar por isso, afinal, estava muito animado pois passaria um tempo com seus amigos antes do próximo ano começar e finalmente poderia descansar dos estudos. Não só isso, claro, mas também estaria nas melhores companhias, começando com o amigo ao lado, que batia as mãos nervosamente sobre as próprias pernas.

— Você devia se acalmar, _Twinkie_. — Disse Kenny arriscando um olhar para o loiro mais alto, que logo o encarou.

— Pare com esse apelido idiota e preste atenção na estrada! — Tweek desviou o olhar e voltou a mirar sua janela assim que Kenny sorriu.

Tweak estava nervoso demais com aquela tempestade perigosa, óbvio, no entanto não podia deixar de culpar também a péssima companhia que estava tendo ao longo desse percurso, tanto que quando descobriu que estaria com Kenneth, quis simplesmente surtar no meio de todo mundo, só que a única que ele fez foi ficar quieto e aceitar a carona dele — já que não sabia dirigir —.

Ele não odiava Kenny, na verdade, era completamente o contrário, gostava muito do rapaz, o único problema de McCormick era que ele vivia fazendo piadas de cunho sexual e cantadas baratas para todos, fosse para provocar ou porque realmente queria ganhar algo a mais com aquilo.

Às vezes era fácil contornar as conversas do mais novo quando se ignorava suas palavras, o fazendo parar ou diminuir um pouco, porém, em certos momentos parecia que o silêncio era uma das motivações para que continuasse, tornando-se ainda mais irritante.

Mas, havia algo pior que qualquer uma dessas coisas, que o irritava muito mais, era o fato de Tweek estar interessado em cada uma daquelas obscenidades que o mais baixo sempre proferia, mas tentava a todo custo ignorar, sabendo que se deixasse seguir, poderia ser um grande problema, porém, conforme o tempo passava, ele sabia que não conseguiria aguentar por muito tempo, por isso tentava sempre se afastar dele.

— Acho que devemos parar em algum lugar e esperar a tempestade passar. — Propôs McCormick ainda concentrado na estrada — Não sei quando essa tempestade vai parar, mas é mais seguro irmos para um local e descansar e essa cidade parece ser tranquila.

— Achei que era isso que faríamos desde que piorou. — Tweek, apesar do nervosismo, tinha a voz calma.

— Sim, mas minha intenção era mesmo um motel, sabe? Com cama redonda, hidromassagem, frigobar no quarto... Eu poderia fazer uma massagem no seu corpo, que seria tão boa que você se excitaria só com os toques das minhas mãos... O que acha? Deve ter algum motel bom por aqui. — Kenneth desviou o olhar da estrada por um momento, encarando o amigo revirar os olhos, bufando alto logo em seguida.

— Cala boca, Kenny, e preste atenção na maldita estrada! — Aumentou o tom de voz, tentando parecer irritado, voltando a mirar a janela ao seu lado.

Tweak agradecia que todo o ambiente, tanto interior quanto exterior, estavam escuros, já que sabia que seu rosto estava vermelho devido a temperatura que subira de repente em seu corpo.

Como ele odiava essas brincadeiras toscas de McCormick e tinha mais raiva ainda por reagir a elas, pensar nas cenas que ele descrevia como fazia agora, imaginando o amigo passar suas mãos quentes sobre suas pernas besuntadas de óleo enquanto a mão começa a subir e passando por sua panturrilha, a coxa, no qual imaginava que Ken focaria mais, esfregando os dedos no interior delas, subindo vagarosamente até sua virilha enquanto lhe encarava com uma expressão lasciva, fazendo sua ereção começar a surgir na frente do rosto do mais velho.

Bem, essa última parte não precisaria de muito esforço, já que apenas com esses pensamentos, sentia um incômodo surgir entre as pernas, agradecendo mais uma vez a pouca claridade.

Kenny riu, voltando a encarar a estrada novamente, imaginando a cena de uma massagem erótica na sua cabeça, enquanto sentia um leve formigamento dentro de suas calças quando imaginou passando a mão pelo pênis de Tweek. Ele sequer sabia como o membro era, mas desconfiava que seria tão bonito como ele, além de muito gostoso.

E apesar do cansaço e fome que sentia, já que nem comera nada apenas para estudar um pouco mais no horário do almoço, ele se sentia muito energizado para fazer qualquer coisa que estivesse propondo.

— Olha só, tem um hotel mais pra frente. — Kenny apontou para a frente, onde uma placa perdida entre a escuridão da noite e os ventos cheios de flocos indicava que um hotel estava há pouco metros de distância.

— Então vamos pra lá, mas se tiver essas porcarias de hidromassagem ou o que for, vamos embora. — O mais velho falou estressado, tentando afastar os pensamentos malditos que invadiam a sua cabeça.

McCormick apenas riu, concordando com a proposta do outro, porque eles não tinham tanto dinheiro para gastar em um hotel com diversas regalias.

Quando finalmente avistaram o prédio após minutos a mais na estrada, devido o cuidado que precisavam ter ao dirigir, Ken seguiu até o estacionamento em frente ao hotel, parando ao lado de outro carro que estava ali, quase soterrado de neve.

Assim que estacionaram o veículo, ambos analisaram a construção a frente, com algumas luzes iluminadas nas janelas e o letreiro “Odago’s Hotel” parcialmente aceso.

— Parece aqueles típicos hotéis de filme de terror. — Comentou Kenny ao perceber em como o prédio parecia ser velho. Como estava escuro e a neve batia com força no vidro do carro, não dava pra ver com clareza, só que como sabia que Tweek odiava essas histórias de terror, ele não podia perder a oportunidade de provocá-lo.

_“E quem sabe ganhar um abraço?”_

Bem, isso ele sabia que não seria possível, pois Tweek não faria qualquer ato assim, mesmo que visse um demônio na sua frente, apesar de Kenneth achar que o outro loiro era um próprio diabrete em pessoa.

— Argh, pare de ser idiota! — Tweek lançou um olhar cortante para o menor, que sorriu provocador — Você sabe que esses filmes de terror são a maior besteira.

O mais velho desviou o rosto e encarou o prédio. Realmente parecia algo vindo de algum filme de terror, mas ele sabia que aquilo era apenas coisa da sua cabeça, provocada por Kenny, e também por conta da pouca luminosidade.

— Se estiver com medo, posso te proteger... — Tweak levou um susto, dando um pequeno salto em seu banco, ao sentir Kenny tão próximo do seu ouvido, com a voz baixa e arrastada, enquanto os braços cobertos pelo moletom azul passavam por seus ombros, o trazendo mais perto de Ken.

Os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiaram, principalmente quando ousou a encarar McCormick e o encontrou com seu rosto quase colado ao seu.

Tweek engoliu em seco assim que focou na boca do amigo, que lambeu os lábios devagar sorrindo lascivamente enquanto o fitava cheio de malícia. O corpo estremeceu outra vez, com o calor já passando por todos os membros, especialmente o de dentro de suas pernas, que voltava a formigar.

Porém, com um pingo de consciência a resistência que possuía, espalmou sua mão sobre o rosto sardento do menor e o afastou para longe de si.

— Não seja estúpido, cara! Não estou com medo. — Sua voz saíra firme, mesmo que estivesse completamente desconcertado, com o coração descontrolado e suas bochechas ardendo. Tweek agradecia novamente por haver pouca iluminação.

McCormick apenas riu da reação do amigo, mas se afastou por completo, pegando seu celular para conferir a hora. Assim que desbloqueou a tela, o loiro viu uma notificação de mensagem de um de seus amigos.

— Butters mandou uma mensagem uma hora atrás, perguntando se vamos conseguir chegar antes das cinco da tarde de amanhã. — Informou Kenny — Eles marcaram de acampar nas montanhas.

O mais alto ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas, questionando consigo mesmo porque eles ainda tinham essa fixação de acampar no meio das montanhas.

Era algo que seus amigos estavam planejando há algum tempo, sobre acampar naquela pequena cidade. Tweek não entendia qual a graça, afinal, South Park também havia montanhas para se acamparem, com a mesma neve, o mesmo frio, provavelmente com as mesmas florestas e quase os mesmos animais. O loiro dos olhos verdes simplesmente não gostava desse plano, era idiota e perigoso demais. Tweak sempre assistia filmes de terror com assassinos que perseguiam suas vítimas por todo o canto e sempre se arrepiava com a possibilidade de algo acontecer com ele ou com seus amigos.

Afinal, os assassinos em séries pelo menos eram reais, já que via sempre no jornal algum caso de uma pessoa morta por um psicopata maluco. E ele até concordava em passar as férias na cabana, mas acampar nas montanhas frias...

— Jesus, eles ainda estão com essa ideia idiota... — Murmurou.

Ken guardou seu celular no bolso e voltou a olhar o amigo, que se espreguiçou no banco, deixando a mostra um pedaço de pele quando a blusa ergueu ao esticar os braços para o alto.

— Vamos entrar logo? Estou começando a ficar com frio nesse carro. — Afirmou Tweak.

De fato, começava a esfriar ali dentro devido ao problema no ar condicionado, mas também, ambos estavam cansados e precisavam descansar de qualquer forma, além de precisarem de um bom banho, contudo, ele não podia fingir que ainda sentia um pouco do calor com a aproximação repentina do outro.

O mais velho soltou seu cinto quando percebeu que seus pensamentos voltariam a Kenneth novamente, se levantando do banco e seguindo para os acentos traseiros, se espremendo todo ao passar, para pegar algumas coisas na sua mala de viagem.

McCormick, que observava toda a ação do amigo, não pôde conter um sorriso quando Tweak se aproximou e virou para passar ao outro lado do carro, praticamente lhe mostrando uma bela visão de seu traseiro bem modelado na calça levemente apertada. Instintivamente lambeu os lábios, lançando um olhar malicioso quando o amigo atingiu a parte de trás, vasculhando as bolsas.

— Eu já sabia que você tinha uma bunda incrível, _Twinkie_ , mas nunca imaginei que era tão maravilhosa assim.

O mais velho o encarou rispidamente, porém, levemente corado. O rapaz mordeu os lábios, de maneira quase imperceptível, e voltou sua atenção a tarefa, tentando afastar seus pensamentos sobre as brincadeiras de McCormick.

Assim que encontrou sua mochila, uma especial que preparou com roupas específicas para “paradas no percurso”, pousou a bolsa no chão do veículo e virou-se para o mais novo que o observava atentamente.

— Tem alguma bolsa com roupas pra você trocar ali no hotel? — Tweek viu Kenny parar e pensar por um momento antes de se juntar ao mais velho nos bancos detrás, atravessando com mais facilidade.

— Eu não separo essas coisas como você, então vou ter que remexer nas minhas bolsas. — Informou antes de começar a procurar por elas.

Kenny pegou apenas uma muda de roupa, que serviria para dormir, sua escova de dentes, além de várias meias e uma cueca.

Tweak pegou sua mochila e a abriu, pedindo as coisas do amigo para guardar com as suas, quando o maior estava prestes a fechar, Ken o parou, pegando em sua mão com um aperto leve, indicando que ainda faltava mais algumas coisas.

O loiro dos olhos azuis soltou a mão de Tweek e voltou a mexer em sua mala, tirando algo que fez o outro rapaz arregalar os olhos com o que via.

McCormick o mirou, como se soubesse que aquilo afetaria o amigo e até acertara, porém, Tweak se conteve, mudando sua expressão, mostrando a seriedade, mesmo que um calor tivesse subido pelo seu corpo e pousado e alguns pontos, como suas bochechas e o meio das pernas, outra vez.

— Que porra é essa? — Analisou a mão de McCormick antes de seguir com os olhos até o rosto do outro que tinha um sorriso zombeteiro e o olhar malicioso — Pra onde você pensa que vai levar essas merdas, cara?

— O quê? Você acha que dá pra fazer alguma coisa sem isso? Quer dizer, até dá, mas dói pra caralho e não é legal ficar sem proteção. Sabe, gosto de estar seguro e deixar quem estiver comigo também. — Kenny mostrou os dentes, num sorriso depravado, enquanto se aproximava do maior.

O rapaz dos cabelos espetados se afastou minimamente*, apenas por reflexo, sentindo seu corpo todo se aquecer com aquela brincadeira e aproximação repentina. Era realmente tentador a ideia implícita de Kenny, e o pior era que Tweak nem sabia porque recusava tanto as investidas do outro.

Na verdade, o único pensamento que tinha e que o impedia de seguir era que ele poderia se arrepender daquilo, da ideia de se aventurar com o amigo libidinoso, pois simplesmente a única coisa que teriam seria sexo.

Bom, não que ele quisesse ter algo a mais que isso, mas imaginava que se isso acontecesse uma vez, aconteceria sempre e ele só não queria que a amizade deles se baseasse apenas nisso.

McCormick continuou a encurtar a distância entre os dois, e assim que estava perto o suficiente, fitando intensamente os olhos verdes brilhantes e a boca entreaberta de Tweek quase colada a sua, Ken depositou o tubo de lubrificante e as camisinhas de suas mãos na mochila do mais velho. Ele podia sentir a respiração quente do outro em sua pele e podia até mesmo sentir o gosto dos lábios de Tweak com aquilo. Kenny passou a língua em seus próprios lábios de maneira lenta, ainda sorrindo.

O sangue correu queimando todo o corpo de Tweek, acumulando-se em todos os pontos, enlouquecendo-o ainda mais, enquanto sua respiração se descontrolava continuamente ao admirar a expressão libidinosa que o sardento mais baixo tinha. Tweak mordeu o interior de sua bochecha ao sentir o formigamento em seu membro, indicando que estava se despertando aos poucos. Ele tinha Kenneth muito próximo a si que apenas com um inclinar poderia calá-lo com sua própria boca e aquilo era uma tentação, a qual faltava pouco para ceder.

Um barulho foi ouvido do lado de fora do veículo, como se alguma coisa grande tivesse caído, causando um estrondo maior que o barulho forte da tempestade de neve, despistando a atenção de ambos para o que quer tenha acontecido lá fora. Tweak virou rapidamente para a janela, com o rosto todo corado, ainda mordendo o interior de suas bochechas, usando a desculpa de tentar enxergar o que fora aquele som para escapar de toda a tensão que se formara no pequeno espaço do veículo.

Ele apertou os olhos sobre o vidro, mas como estava escuro e a chuva congelada esvoaçava fortemente pelo exterior, nada se via dali e imaginou que poderia ser apenas o vento derrubando alguma coisa na rua.

Ele só torcia pra não ser um outdoor ou pedaços do prédio.

— O vento deve ter derrubado alguma coisa. — Comentou Kenny, já se afastado do amigo, mas ainda sorrindo.

Tweek, sentindo que voltava ao normal aos poucos, sem as sensações angustiantes de seu corpo, ao tentar forçar seus pensamentos para o perigo daquela nevasca, olhou para o amigo:

— Melhor entrarmos então.

O loiro mais velho fechou a bolsa rapidamente, sem prestar muita atenção no que o amigo colocara a pouco, e empurrou Kenny para se afastar de si. Passou entre os vãos dos bancos dianteiros para voltar a sentar no assento do carona — sabendo que dera outra visão que McCormick queria —, e puxou o pino da porta, abrindo-a.

Tweak sentiu a ventania gelada do ambiente exterior, começando a congelar todo o seu corpo muito bem aquecido pelo calor que Kenneth provocara. Os flocos de neve chocavam-se com sua pele, o fazendo se arrepiar e, com isso, ele correu em direção ao prédio.

McCormick apenas riu, sabendo que tinha conseguido desestabilizar o rapaz, igualmente como seu corpo estava no momento. Ele não era confiante como um de seus amigos da faculdade, contudo, podia sentir que Tweek não resistiria por tanto tempo, já que aquilo já estava se estendendo demais.

Ken o provocara por tempo demais, tanto que nem ele mesmo sabia como estava aguentando tanto tempo...

Voltou ao banco do motorista, pegando a chave na ignição, verificando se não havia nada de valor no porta-luvas ou em qualquer espaço que ele adorava entulhar de coisas, então baixou o pino do lado do carona, apagou os faróis do veículo e, por fim saltou pela porta ao seu lado, sentindo toda aquela mudança de temperatura atingir seu corpo.

Apesar de seu carro estar frio, nada se comparava com o lado de fora, por isso Ken se estremeceu por completo, sentindo o vento acertando seu rosto com violência. O rapaz fechou a porta de automóvel às pressas e seguiu rapidamente até a entrada do local.

Assim que entrou, encontrou Tweek próximo à porta, tirando os flocos de neve que ficaram presos em sua roupa. O rapaz mais novo bateu suas botas no tapete da entrada e chacoalhou seus cabelos para limpá-los sentindo os flocos derreterem rapidamente em sua pele e em seus trajes com a temperatura quente do local.

Tweak observava com atenção, enquanto limpava seu casaco, o interior do prédio. Realmente lembrava cenários de filme de terror, com móveis, design e estrutura muito velhas, isso para não dizer caindo aos pedaços. O ambiente também era mal iluminado, deixando o local ainda mais sombrio do que aparentava. O rapaz sentiu calafrios e queria apenas pensar que se devia a neve já derretida escorrendo por seu corpo e gelando suas roupas.

— Eu falei que parecia coisa de filme de terror. — Kenny estava bem próximo, com a voz baixa, parecendo adivinhar o que estava no pensamento de Tweak. O rapaz ainda tinha alguns flocos sobre a roupa, que desistira de limpar.

O mais alto viu o amigo caminhar devagar em direção ao balcão com uma luminária velha que emitia uma luz fraca, onde não havia ninguém. Tweek pegou sua bolsa, que descansava no chão, e seguiu Ken com passos cautelosos, ainda analisando o interior.

No meio de seu minipercurso, Tweak viu os corredores, um em cada extremidade do salão de entrada, e ao fundo de um deles, avistou um grupo de três homens, quase escondidos pelas sombras, conversando enquanto observavam os dois loiros. O trio cochichava alguma coisa que Tweek não podia entender e aquilo apenas lhe causou um calafrio e uma grande inquietação em seu peito. O jovem apressou os passos e logo se pôs ao lado do amigo que pareceu nem perceber.

Kenny chegou até o balcão sem nem mesmo notar qualquer coisa a mais no prédio a não ser pela decoração antiquada, apenas queria um bom banho e comida, ele precisava comer. Se encostou na bancada e tocou a campainha posicionada ali em cima, fazendo o som agudo ecoar pelo interior silencioso, que conseguia abafar o som da tempestade.

Não demorou muito para alguém aparecer, surgindo de uma singela e quase imperceptível — devido a iluminação — entrada da parede em frente ao balcão, impregnando o ambiente com um cheiro forte de algo podre.

Kenny torceu o nariz.

O homem, um senhor vestido com roupas quentes, apareceu com seu semblante entristecido, porém, sombrio conforme caminhava com a cabeça cabisbaixa. Ele parecia cansado.

— Boa noite, jovens. — Saudou o homem, com a voz arrastada — Desejam um quarto?

— Sim, um por favor. — Respondeu Kenny.

O loiro dos olhos verdes, que observava atentamente os detalhes sobre o espaço em que o senhor se encontrava, tentando desviar sua atenção do trio aos fundos do corredor direito, virou seu rosto diretamente para McCormick assim que ouviu o pedido dele.

Kenneth podia notar como o homem não fazia contato visual, procurando a chave de maneira lenta, quase parando. Por algum motivo, McCormick sentia-se desconfortável com a presença do homem.

— _Um_ quarto? — Perguntou Tweek, levantando as sobrancelhas com o ar questionador — Não quero dormir no mesmo quarto que você.

McCormick o encarou.

— Oras, Tweekie, não precisa ter medo de mim. Não farei nada que não queira... o que sei que não será o caso... — Brincou, com o maldito sorriso malicioso que possuía junto a uma piscadela.

Tweek revirou os olhos, bufando alto.

— E não tenho dinheiro para gastar com outro quarto. — Completou McCormick para “aliviar” sua fala anterior.

O sardento mais alto pensou em responder alguma coisa, no entanto, sua atenção fora tomada pelo trio novamente, que agora estavam próximos a lareira, no mesmo ambiente que os dois jovens mais o balconista estavam. Seu sangue gelou com o ar assustador que os três homens tinham, assim com a aproximação repentina.

Devido ao escuro de todo do salão, seus rostos ficavam escondidos, podendo ser vistos apenas suas silhuetas, o que lhe causava um desconforto, uma agitação em seu peito por não conseguir enxergar os rostos de cada um.

Pareciam como fantasmas escondidos no canto escuro de um quarto.

Com esforço, apertando os olhos, Tweak não conseguia nem mesmo ver suas roupas ou o estilo dos cabelos, apenas concordando mentalmente como eles não pareciam ser do tipo amigáveis, já que sequer olhavam para os hóspedes novos. O que faziam era apenas cochichar entre si.

— Aqui está. — Tweek voltou sua atenção para o senhor do balcão, vendo-o entregar uma chave para Kenny que sorriu agradecido.

O atendente lançou um olhar para os três homens que Tweak encarava, depois voltou a mirar os amigos com uma expressão diferente no rosto.

O mais alto podia estar enganado, mas ele sentiu que havia um pouco de tristeza no olhar do homem.

Ken se virou para o amigo, que pareceu não perceber que ele pegara apenas um quarto, chamando sua atenção.

— Você quer subir e tomar um banho? Ou prefere comer antes? — Kenny observou Tweek se assustar com as perguntas repentinas e mirar o senhor do balcão, que agora voltava a atravessar a porta de onde surgira. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Não, não é nada. — Respondeu, imaginando que aquela impressão toda fosse apenas causada pelo cansaço — Nós podemos comer antes, não estou afim de descer aqui de novo. — Tweak lançou um olhar até onde o trio de senhores cochichando se encontrava, apenas para averiguar que não passava de uma impressão, entretanto, sentiu seu coração gelar no mesmo instante, se arrependendo no mesmo momento.

Os três homens agora olhavam para eles. Mesmo que ainda não pudesse ver seus olhos, podia sentir estar sendo observados devido a posição das cabeças de cada um, como se estivessem esperando alguma coisa acontecer entre os dois loiros.

O loiro dos olhos azuis percebeu quando o corpo do maior enrijeceu e o rosto ganhou uma expressão assustada, fazendo-o virar seu rosto para a mesma direção em que o outro encarava, com curiosidade.

Ken viu os senhores, parados ao lado da lareira apagada, apenas encarando-os através das sombras.

— Esses caras são medonhos. — Comentou Ken com a voz baixa assim que também percebeu a aura esquisita, voltando a fitar o amigo, fazendo Tweek desviar a atenção dos homens para ele.

— Eles estavam no meio do corredor quando chegamos, agora estão ali do lado... Me dão arrepios. — O loiro maior disse em um sussurro.

Assim que voltou seu olhar para os senhores, os três já não os fitavam mais, recomeçando os cochichos de outrora, fazendo um arrepio cruzar sua espinha.

— Certo, vamos comer? — Propôs Ken, se enfiando no campo de visão de Tweek, que o mirou rapidamente, concordando com a cabeça.

Era a melhor coisa para se fazer e esquecer os homens, mesmo que talvez não fosse nada demais.

A dupla seguiu para os fundos do local, onde ficava o restaurante que o homem dissera para Ken enquanto Tweak estava distraído. Assim como o hall de entrada, o local era igualmente escuro e deteriorado. O local cheirava a pó, mas não parecia completamente sujo.

Ambos seguiram até o balcão de _self-service_ , com as tampas fechadas. Tweek pegou dois pratos e entregou um a Kenny, que pegou e começou a vasculhar o que havia em cada divisória da bancada, espalhando o aroma da pouca quantidade de comida que ainda parecia quentinha. Os dois se serviram, enchendo seus pratos e se sentaram no local mais iluminado da área.

— Estou com medo da cama desse lugar ser tão mal-acabada quanto o local. — Comentou Kenny enquanto dava uma garfada em seu arroz, fazendo o maior rir.

— Não duvido muito a gente deitar e a cama se quebrar.

— Verdade. — Riu, com uma expressão divertida — Se bem que a gente faria a cama quebrar de outro jeito. — Tweek, que mastigava um pedaço de carne, parou e o encarou surpreso, mas logo revirou os olhos fazendo-o mais novo rir de novo.

— Puta merda, McCormick! Será que pelo menos na hora da comida dá pra parar com suas piadas? — Sua voz, apesar da expressão séria, saiu de forma normal, sem alteração alguma.

— Desculpe, _Twinkie_..., mas com você fazendo um comentário desses é complicado resistir a uma piada, se bem que essa é a minha vontade, sabe? — O loiro dos olhos azuis piscou, sorrindo lascivamente para o mais alto que sentiu dificuldade em engolir a comida com toda a excitação invadir seu corpo.

Após a brincadeira, a dupla caiu no silêncio, apenas ouvindo o barulho de seus talheres batendo nos pratos e a ventania que ainda continuava lá fora, por isso não demorou tanto tempo até ambos terminarem suas refeições e deixassem os pratos sobre o balcão indicado pelo senhor da recepção.

Ao darem as costas, não repararam nas larvas rastejando sobre as comidas das quais pegaram.

Os dois voltaram ao hall, que agora se encontrava vazio — para o alívio de Tweek — e se dirigiram até o quarto indicado na chave, que ficava no térreo, no meio do corredor.

Ken abriu a porta com a chave velha e logo o cheiro típico do local invadiu suas narinas. O mais baixo acendeu a luz, assim que tateou a parede ao lado a procura do interruptor, revelando, com a pouca luminosidade, o quarto tão batido quando o resto da construção.

O quarto era frio, pequeno e tinha móveis antigos. As cobertas pareciam velhas, a cama frágil, os armários surrados e as paredes estavam descascando. Havia uma porta para o banheiro, que Kenny julgou ser tão deteriorado quanto o resto do local. Claro, não era tudo de maneira tão precária, apenas passava a impressão do local ter muitos anos de funcionamento.

Tweek caminhou até a cama, jogando a mochila sobre ela e seguiu até os armários a procura de mais cobertas. Encontrou umas três de boas espessuras e as jogou na cama.

Estava realmente frio ali e Tweak sabia que não haveria ar condicionado.

O loiro do cabelo espetado já não pensava em discutir sobre o quarto, na verdade, preferia se abster das discussões sabendo que não adiantaria em nada. Primeiro que eles sequer tinham dinheiro para mais um quarto, afinal, o que tinham deveria ser usado com seus amigos e o reserva — o que usaram momento antes — era para emergências, como a gasolina, comida ou hotéis que precisassem parar, como acontecera agora.

E ele sabia que nada de ruim aconteceria se ele não quisesse, pois, apesar das brincadeiras, Kenny era respeitoso. No entanto, o que incomodava era o fato de que poderia acabar cedendo ao menor, que provavelmente aconteceria logo. Não queria simplesmente perder para as provocações libidinosas do mais novo.

McCormick se aproximou da cama e remexeu em suas coisas, procurando a roupa que tinha separado a pouco no carro.

— Vou tomar banho antes. Estou com um puta frio. — Avisou, olhando diretamente para Tweek que o observava — Sinta-se à vontade para se juntar a mim. — O mais novo piscou, sorrindo, e seguiu até o banheiro.

Tweak revirou os olhos, desviando seu rosto e disfarçando a face corada quando a imagem de Kenny sem roupa lhe atingiu a mente, com o corpo esguio, pele branca e sardenta, com os mamilos rosados e endurecidos...

Assim que McCormick adentrou o banheiro, o mais velho balançou a cabeça, se negando a mais pensamentos com o amigo enquanto seu membro começava a formigar, e pegou a mochila, procurando as suas coisas para se preparar para o banho. Após separá-las, ficou em seu celular, lendo as mensagens que recebera de seus amigos horas atrás, quando ainda se tinha sinal.

Sem demora, Kenny saiu do banheiro, correndo para a cama e se enrolou em uma coberta. Tweak, que estava distraído no aparelho, apenas o viu se jogar no colchão antes de sumir no cobertor grosso, deixando apenas seu rosto sardento e cabelos molhados para fora. A única coisa que passou pela cabeça do mais velho foi o quanto McCormick era sexy com os fios recém lavados e seu rosto levemente corado.

— Aquela água é gelada pra caralho! — Reclamou indignado — Achei que iria virar um picolé lá dentro.

— Nem mesmo a banheira tem água quente? — O maior guardou seu celular no casaco antes de começar a tirá-lo.

— Nem banheira tem! Eu estava a ponto de te chamar para me fazer companhia e nos esquentarmos com uma atividade legal, mas eu já tinha terminado o banho... — Kenny fez um beicinho, fingindo tristeza enquanto causava mais um revirar de olhos em Tweak — Só que eu ainda estou com frio, então a proposta de fazer algo quente debaixo dessas cobertas continua de pé, igual a isso que existe entre minhas pernas.

Tweek bufou estressado, pegando um travesseiro mais próximo e acertando com força o rosto do amigo, sentindo o corpo todo reagir ao comentário idiota.

— Porra, Kenny, nem mesmo a água fria apaga esse seu fogo no rabo? — McCormick se protegeu das investidas do amigo com o travesseiro enquanto dava risada do que acaba de ouvir.

Cansado de continuar, o loiro dos olhos verdes pegou suas coisas, sem comentar mais nada e seguiu para seu banho, sofrendo muito com a água morna — quase gelada — do hotel enquanto pensava que _talvez_ Kenny tivesse razão para ambos se juntarem e esquentarem um ao outro.

Já de banho tomado, Tweek e Kenny estavam cobertos com os três cobertores sobre a cama, enquanto conservavam sobre algo idiota até a sono vir. Claro, com o banho gelado que tomaram a pouco, o cansaço de ambos havia se dispersado um pouco, por isso trocavam algumas informações de como havia sido o dia na faculdade mesmo que tivessem comentado sobre algumas delas no carro.

No entanto, isso não durara por muito tempo.

Não, claro que não.

Enquanto se mantinham quente devido a temperatura de seus corpos, Tweak pôde sentir McCormick se aproximar cada vez mais, baixando o tom de sua voz, fazendo aquele calor entre eles aumentar. Pelo quarto estar num completo breu, o maior não poderia dizer qual era a expressão no rosto do amigo, mas imaginou que seus olhos brilhavam de maneira brincalhona, prestes a aprontar alguma coisa conforme sussurrava perto de seu ouvido.

A respiração de Tweek acelerou, e ele tentou mantê-la silenciosa para que Kenny não percebesse sua reação, entretanto, sabia que não adiantaria, nem mesmo o barulho da ventania batendo na janela abafaria o som das batidas de seu coração.

Kenny se virou de lado, ficando cara a cara com o mais velho, sentindo-o respirar pesadamente sobre seu rosto, trazendo um hálito fresco de pasta de dente junto ao cheiro leve de café de seu corpo e o shampoo barato do hotel.

— Está tudo bem, _Twinkie_? Você parece um pouco... ofegante. — A voz do loiro mais novo era lenta e baixa, tornando aquele timbre sexy.

Tweek sentiu vontade de bufar com a provocação, contudo, só conseguiu se arrepiar assim que a voz um tanto arrastada atingiu seus ouvidos. McCormick respirava próximo ao seu rosto, sentindo o hálito quente e o cheiro de jasmim invadir suas narinas. A ereção no meio de suas pernas começava a despertar, fazendo-o morder o interior de sua bochecha enquanto mantinha a concentração em se acalmar.

— Não... estou ofegante, McCormick... Você está imaginando coisas. — Respondeu em um tom firme com certa dificuldade.

— Você... tem certeza...? — Tweak sentiu Kenny se mexer e o mais velho quase se arrastou pelo colchão para se afastar dele quando sentiu aquela respiração abafada de Kenny tão próxima das suas bochechas. O calor de seu corpo se intensificou, principalmente quando o nariz de McCormick roçou o seu logo em seguida.

Estavam a milímetros de encostar os lábios um no outro e Tweek não conseguia mais se afastar.

— Tenho... McCormick... — Já estava difícil de se pronunciar qualquer coisa com aquele cheiro impregnando seu olfato e seu membro começando a palpitar um pouco mais desesperado em sua boxer.

O mais novo se aproximou ainda mais, tocando seu corpo no do amigo, passando todo o calor do corpo dele para o seu, sentindo algo duro lhe cutucar a perna. Ele sorriu, passando a língua nos lábios antes de baixar ainda mais a voz.

— Você já está nesse estado sem nem te fazer nada? — Tweek estremeceu, bufando — Será que você me deixaria te dar motivos para ficar duro de verdade?

— Ngh... — Um gemido contido de Tweek escapou ao sentir Ken pressionar sua perna em sua ereção, causando uma angústia ainda maior. O mais velho mordeu o interior de suas bochechas mais uma vez, tentando conter outro gemido.

— Porra, Kenny... — Tweak espalmou a mão sobre o peito de McCormick e apertou com força a camisa que o amigo usava, quase o arranhando enquanto o trazia ainda mais perto, quando Kenny pegou em seu membro duro por cima da roupa, e como Tweek não tinha o costume de usar cuecas, e por suas calças de dormir serem um tanto finas, para maior movimento na cama por se mexer demais enquanto dormia, a sensação do toque de Kenny fora mais intensa.

— Ngh... — Um lamento reprimido escapou por seus lábios ao sentir Ken apertar sua ereção com precisão. Tweek mordeu o interior de suas bochechas mais uma vez, tentando conter outro som conforme a mão do amigo trabalhava entre suas pernas.

— Ele já está tão úmido e parece tããão gostoso... — Sussurrou McCormick rente aos ouvidos do mais velho.

— Ahh... — Gemeu ao sentir todo um arrepio correr seu corpo devido a frase pervertida de Kenny, além de outro aperto que recebera em seu pênis.

A respiração de Ken também pesava e sua ereção desperta latejava por baixo de sua roupa enquanto sua boca salivava ao sentir em sua mão um pau que parecia tão grande, duro e delicioso.

Tweek puxou o menor pela camisa, atacando os lábios do outro quando este já estava com o nariz colado ao seu, iniciando um beijo urgente, enquanto sua mão se afrouxava da roupa de Kenny e passeava pelo abdômen, pela lateral do corpo e pousando na cintura, apertando firme.

Kenneth não conseguiu deixar de rir com a pegada forte que o amigo tinha, tudo isso devido ao boxe.

O loiro dos cabelos espetados puxou ainda mais o corpo de Kenny contra o seu, o que impediu que o amigo mexesse sua mão sobre seu membro, que Tweek agradeceu internamente por isso, não queria ter que gozar apenas com os apertos e movimentos em seu pênis.

Ken subiu sua mão pelo abdômen do outro por debaixo da camisa de algodão, sentindo os gominhos da barriga definida, passando a unha curta sobre a pele quente do outro, arrancando suspiros.

Tweak apenas apertava a cintura do mais baixo, com força, imaginando que poderia acabar marcando no dia seguinte, enquanto Ken apenas grunhia e sorria.

O mais velho aprofundou o beijo, adentrando sua língua com força no interior da boca do mais baixo. Outro arrepio percorreu sua espinha assim que as línguas se encostaram, misturando as salivas e seus gostos entre um ósculo afoito e desesperado.

McCormick subiu sua mão por dentro da camisa outra vez, apertando o mamilo já endurecido do amigo, puxando e soltando como uma forma de provocação, o que fez Tweek afrouxar o aperto em sua cintura, dando brecha para que Kenneth começasse a deslizar pelo colchão.

O loiro dos cabelos espetados sentiu o amigo puxar sua camisa para cima e se mexendo pelo colchão, indo mais fundo entre as cobertas. Um segundo depois Kenny passava a língua sobre seu peitoral, roçando os dentes numa mordicada de leve, intensificando apenas quando pousou em um de seus mamilos, no qual o amigo chupou e pressionou com vontade.

Tweak desceu sua mão até os cabelos de Kenneth, no entanto, outra vez o rapaz escorregou pelo colchão, trilhando com a língua o abdômen definido do amigo, molhando o umbigo e então seguindo o “caminho do paraíso” até a virilha, que já tinha uma protuberância notável.

O loiro dos olhos verdes-oliva sentiu o momento exato quando seu pênis fora posto para fora da calça e arqueou as costas quando sentiu ser agarrado com força e em seguida o interior úmido da boca de Kenny.

— Porra... cara... aahnn...

McCormick brincava com sua língua no topo da cabeça do membro de Tweek, sentindo o gosto do pré-gozo que vazava pela pequena abertura. Ele deslizava o músculo da boca por toda a extensão grande e se aventurava e enfiá-lo na boca até o fundo da garganta, subindo e descendo enquanto a mão que não segurava a base do membro, brincava com os testículos do outro.

O calor debaixo das cobertas aumentou e Kenny passou a suar e seu pênis latejar com força, enquanto sentia uma vontade enorme de apreciar o que parecia um alien em sua mão.

— Seu pau parece maravilhoso, _Twinkie_... — Kenny disse de boca cheia.

Tweek estremeceu quando as vibrações da voz do amigo percorreram toda a extensão de seu membro.

— Aaahhnn... Pare com esse... apelido idiota... nnngh... — Kenny riu, levando outra onda de calor para o restante do corpo de Tweak, que já suava debaixo dos panos.

O mais velho levou a mão até os fios loiros cor de mel de Kenny, ditando o ritmo das investidas de Kenny, no entanto, Kenneth não deixou e logo se desvencilhou do outro e já subia todo o caminho de volta com mais rapidez. Tweak bufou de desgosto por ter seu membro abandonado, porém nem tivera tempo de reclamar, o mais novo já atacava sua boca com vontade, sentindo seu próprio gosto misturado ao hálito doce do amigo, que rodeava a língua eroticamente contra a sua.

— Caralho, homem...

Até mesmo os beijos de McCormick eram capazes de fazê-lo gozar.

Tweek, que tinha Kenneth esparramado sobre seu corpo, rolou na cama, ficando por cima do amigo, apoiando-se com suas mãos no colchão enquanto McCormick atacava os lábios do amigo com fome, puxando os fios espetados, buscando mais contato.

— Meu pau precisa de atenção... cara...

O mais novo rebolou a pélvis, buscando atrito para o membro que pulsava incessantemente dentro da calça, entretanto, o amigo se sentou, separando todo o contato que tinham, deixando McCormick sentir o frio daquela noite tempestuosa.

Ele também se sentou e com os olhos acostumados ao escuro, notou com dificuldade o amigo retirar sua blusa e então o toque em seu corpo surgiu, forçando-o a retirar a blusa também.

— Não imaginei que sua impaciência era tanta, _Twinkie_... — Kenny deslizou o dedo calejado sobre o abdômen de Tweak que fechou os olhos, sentindo o toque que desceu até o pênis com a ponta de fora — Nós nem brincamos direito e você já está louco pra foder... — A voz de Kenneth era ainda mais baixa e provocativa, fazendo um arrepio percorrer toda a espinha de Tweek, especialmente quando sentiu a pressão sobre seu membro outra vez.

— Claro que estou impaciente... Você me provocou demais e eu não quero enrolar...

O jovem dos olhos verdes-oliva empurrou Kenneth com tudo na cama, fazendo um ranger alto, que fez ambos rirem e logo retirou as calças do menor, atirando no chão próximo a cama, tirando a sua em seguida.

Avançou rapidamente a boca do amigo, descendo sua mão até a virilha do loiro menor, bombeando com rapidez.

— Você deveria... aahn... ir com calma...

McCormick sorriu quando as ondas de prazer se intensificaram em seu corpo, levando sua mão no membro do outro, bombeando na mesma velocidade enquanto tentavam manter um beijo desengonçado pela falta de ar, no entanto foi uma atividade que não durou muito, Tweek já se afastava por completo, sentindo que poderia explodir se continuasse naquela brincadeira.

Por isso, o mais velho se levantou e no escuro seguiu até sua bolsa onde imaginou que estaria e ao encontrar, retirou de lá o lubrificante de Kenny e o preservativo que lhe pertencia, guardado em um dos bolsos menores, e logo voltou a cama.

Kenneth já tinha as pernas abertas e até mesmo o travesseiro sob seu traseiro fora arrumado e Tweak agradeceu internamente por ter menos trabalho.

Lambuzou os dedos generosamente e logo tateou o corpo do amigo, deslizando para se aproveitar da pele quente, descendo até a fenda do outro, introduzindo o primeiro dedo com cuidado e depois de um tempo o segundo, alargando a entrada para seu membro que mesmo assim desconfiava que seria o suficiente.

Em seguida, abriu o pacote de preservativo, vestindo seu pênis e despejando o líquido do frasco sobre ele, espalhando bem.

O mais novo não conseguia enxergar muita coisa, no entanto, ele sorria com a pressa do amigo, tanto que até se surpreendia com isso, pois não imaginava que suas brincadeiras tivesse o afetado tanto assim, afinal, McCormick sempre brincava, mas nem todos tinham um real interesse, o que não era o caso de Tweek.

O maior conseguia atrair atenção de muita gente por seu jeito impulsivo e explosivo de ser, além de muito bonito, com um corpo maravilhoso que Kenneth não conseguia esquecer desde a vez que o visitara na academia de boxe, o vendo apenas de calção, socando os sacos pesados de areia enquanto os músculos se contraiam, escorrendo o suor do trabalho duro.

E por isso começou a provocar ainda mais o amigo, para quem sabe seus desejos se tornarem reais, e não podia esconder a satisfação daquilo tudo estar acontecendo de verdade.

Tweak logo se posicionou na entrada de Kenny, forçando aos poucos seu membro no interior quente e apertado. A respiração do menor se acelerou, mordendo os lábios enquanto aguentava todo movimento de Tweek em seu interior.

Quando finalmente estava dentro, Tweek se curvou, com o rosto próximo de Kenneth, que podia sentir o hálito do amigo esbaforir em sua pele com a respiração ofegante.

— Está tudo bem...? — Perguntou o maior, sentindo a mão de Kenny passear em seus bíceps.

— Só estarei bem quando você se mexer... — Kenny riu, começando a rebolar para que o amigo seguisse em frente.

O mais velho começou a se mover, ainda na mesma posição, iniciando com estocadas lentas até que começou a acelerar, quando o calor do interior de Kenneth o envolveu, percorrendo seu corpo em grandes ondas de prazer.

A cama começou a ranger no silêncio daquele cômodo e o som de peles se chocando fazia-se presente também, deixando o ambiente ainda mais erótico, fazendo arrepios percorrer nas veias do maior conforme eles se intensificavam, juntos aos gemidos de Kenny.

E qualquer um que dormisse aos lados, na frente ou que passasse pelo corredor poderia ouvir claramente.

— Cara, você... aaahnn... é tão gostoso... nnghnn... ahh... seu pau é... fodidamente gostoso... ahhh...

O maior riu, impulsionando-se ainda mais forte, enquanto ambos gemiam mais alto.

À medida que os movimentos se tornavam cada mais intensos, ambos passavam a suar, mesmo no frio do quarto velho. A cama rangia sem parar, o que por um momento fez Tweek achar que ela quebraria com força empregada.

O calor no corpo de Kenneth começavam a ondular por todos os membros conforme sentia Tweak dentro de si, impaciente, sentindo o orgasmo cada vez mais próximo, contudo, ele não era o único.

Ambos colocaram seus rostos um no outro, os lábios próximos, apenas encostados, trocavam os hálitos um do outro, enquanto grunhiam e gemiam conforme o prazer aumentava.

McCormick agarrou os cabelos do outro, puxando para um beijo, no entanto, ele sequer conseguiu pensar assim que Tweek atingiu o ponto certo dentro de si.

— Aaaahhhh... — O jovem arqueou as costas, quase perdendo todo o ar quando o amigo o atingiu novamente — Aaahhhnnn... puta merda... cara, se você... ahh... acertar de novo... eu vou...nnnngh... aahhnn...

— Mas é... aahh... isso que eu quero... aah... aaahh...

O mais velho se mexia ainda mais rápido, apenas focado em acertar o ponto exato dentro do outro, o fazendo ofegar intensamente, até o momento que finalmente o corpo de Kenny estremecer, sujando sua própria barriga enquanto sua mente embranquecia e o corpo se tornava leve conforme ia se esvaindo.

Tweek com mais três estocadas no interior de McCormick que se apertava ao seu redor, também espasmou, arfando pesadamente conforme o corpo ia descendo, colando-se ao do amigo, que tinha um ritmo frenético das batidas do coração.

— Porra, _Twinkie_... Eu sabia que você era... gostoso pra caralho... mas não imaginei tanto...

— E você também, cara... Tanto que adoraria... continuarmos aqui, mas sei que vou desmaiar de sono... — Tweek saiu de dentro do mais novo, se jogando ao lado da cama, sentindo o sono surgir. Ele fechou os olhos e quase não abriu, contudo, se levantou da cama, sentindo as pernas fracas, pronto para se limpar e jogar o preservativo fora.

— Nós teremos muito tempo pra isso ainda... — Kenny também estava a ponto de dormir, no entanto também se levantou, vestindo a calça por conta do frio e então encontrando a bolsa, tirando de lá a camisa que usara mais cedo, limpando a sujeira de seu abdômen antes de vestir a outra peça e se aconchegar na cama.

Tweak voltou rapidamente, pegando as roupas e vestindo-as, antes de adentrar os cobertores quentinhos por conta do calor corporal de Kenny, que foi logo se aconchegando no maior. O loiro dos cabelos espetados apenas riu, já sentindo a sono o atingir e a temperatura alta amolecer todo seu corpo.

— Saiba que na próxima vez não vou deixar tão fácil... — Disse, antes de fechar os olhos.

McCormick, que também estava tomado pelo cansaço do dia e do pós-orgasmo já se deixava levar pelo sono, apenas riu com o comentário, imaginando como poderia provocar Tweek amanhã.

Após alguns minutos, as respirações de ambos diminuíram o ritmo, completamente aquecidos no calor um do outro enquanto a tempestade ainda se espalhava lá fora.

*********

Tweek acordou no meio da madrugada, completamente sonolento, sentindo a respiração de McCormick sobre seu rosto, tão sereno que, mesmo sem olhar, podia dizer que parecia um anjo dormindo, coisa que o loiro dos olhos azuis cerúleos estava longe de ser. Seu corpo esquentou quando as lembranças vindas como se fossem um sonho atingiram sua mente e se viu despertar do cansaço.

Pegou o celular ao lado do criado mudo e viu o horário, marcando um pouco mais das três da madrugada. Bocejou e saiu das cobertas.

Ao se levantar da cama, sentiu-se esgotado devido ao dia cheio por conta das provas, viagens e uma transa num quarto de hotel velho, se arrastou preguiçosamente até o banheiro. Como não tinha o costume de usar meias, seus pés tocaram o piso gelado, o despertando ainda mais, principalmente quando aliviou a bexiga e lavou as mãos, tocando a água fria, quase como um gelo, que escorreu entre seus dedos, o que o fez estremecer assim que voltou ao quarto, notando como a temperatura caíra demais no meio da madrugada.

Andando apressadamente até a cama, Tweak notou cochichos vindo pelo lado de fora do quarto, onde a luz fraca do corredor vazava pela fresta debaixo da porta, indicando que alguém estava passeando naquele horário em frente aos cômodos.

No primeiro momento, o loiro dos cabelos espetados ignorou, contudo, conforme se aproximou da cama, os murmúrios pareciam mais altos e no mesmo instante, um arrepio percorreu seu corpo, como se houvesse uma corrente de ar passando pelo ambiente vinda de uma janela aberta.

Sem pensar, o loiro seguiu até a entrada, encostando o ouvido na madeira para ouvir melhor do que se tratava aquele falatório em frente ao seu quarto, porém, tudo parecia incompreensível, o que talvez fosse apenas o sono, por isso decidiu que voltaria a dormir, descansar para continuar o resto da viagem pela manhã.

— É feio ouvir as conversas dos outros.

Tweak pulou no mesmo momento, com o coração quase saindo pela boca quando ouviu a voz ao seu lado, próximo a orelha, o pegando desprevenido. Ele virou-se com tudo e socou onde imaginou que estaria o braço de Kenny, que reclamou alto de dor ao ser atingido, sendo que nem fizera tanta força.

— Seu idiota! Não me assuste desse jeito! — Vociferou alto, cruzando os braços enquanto bufava.

— Desculpa... Ai... Cara, não precisava socar com tanta força! — Kenneth esfregou o braço atingido, encarando onde imaginou ser o rosto do amigo.

Ele não conseguia enxergar com tanta facilidade, porém, assim que acordou, sentindo o frio atingir seu corpo mesmo usando todos os edredons grossos, viu os pés de Tweek pela fresta da porta e o seguiu, apenas com a ideia de fazer uma brincadeira sobre ouvir conversas de trás da porta e pedir para voltar para a cama.

— Da próxima vez, pense bem antes de vir me assustar. — O maior bufou novamente, voltando a atenção ao corredor que agora estava silencioso.

McCormick riu, se aproximando da porta e também colocando a orelha na madeira para ouvir alguma coisa.

Nada.

— Será que eles vieram aqui dar o troco por causa dos nossos barulhos de antes? — Brincou, com um sorriso no rosto.

O mais velho sentiu seu corpo esquentar quando mais uma vez as lembranças de mais cedo vieram a sua mente, porém, ele apenas revirou os olhos.

— Eles devem ter ido dormir, viram que conseguiram nos acordar.

Tweak já se afastava da porta quando ouviu Kenny girar a maçaneta, no qual o mais novo apenas gostaria de averiguar quem quer que fosse e pedisse para voltar a dormir.

O mais velho teve um pressentimento ruim no instante e olhou para trás, pronto para chamar a atenção de McCormick, porém, conforme a porta foi se abrindo aos poucos, a luz do corredor, vinda de luminárias velhas, invadia o quarto e o maior não conseguiu falar nada, apenas observar e assim que a abertura fora o suficiente para se ver alguma coisa, congelou no lugar.

Seu coração disparou, o sangue gelou e as mãos passaram a tremer.

Três homens, vestidos de ternos pretos o encaravam, com o rosto coberto pelas sombras em locais estratégicos, que causavam medo nele, fazendo com que os olhos de cada um parecessem negros, como se tivessem possuídos por demônios. As expressões de cada um eram sérias, duras e assustadoras, pareciam desejar o mal.

Outro arrepio percorreu seu corpo e ele encarou Kenneth, que não entendeu nada.

McCormick, que observa Tweek se dirigir a cama, percebeu o silêncio e parada súbita do amigo no meio do percurso, além do olhar assustado que havia em seu rosto. Lembrando-se de mais cedo, como o amigo parecia assustado com algo quando adentrara o prédio, além da sua piada sobre o local ser amaldiçoado, encarou rapidamente a fresta que abrira e sentiu, também, o ar frio passar em seu corpo.

Três homens cochichavam entre si em frente a porta, com os rostos sombreados e os olhos escuros. Nenhum deles os encaravam.

Tweak caminhou rapidamente até a porta quando percebeu que os homens, que pareciam ser os mesmos que vira no corredor mais cedo, se entretinham entre si, e a fechou, puxando o amigo pela mão.

Os cochichos do outro lado começaram a aumentar com aquilo.

— Que porra foi essa? Esses caras são muito assustadores! — O mais novo cochichou, assim que se afastaram.

— Eles não são normais! Eles estavam olhando pra gente no saguão quando chegamos. Estavam num corredor e depois mais próximos e agora na frente do quarto. Eles querem a gente, querem nos matar! — Tweak soltou a mão do menor e começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro.

Kenny o puxou para si em um abraço, tentando acalmá-lo, lembrando-se em como Tweek sempre era um pouco ansioso quando estava sob estresse.

— Calma... Não vai acontecer nada, nós vamos embora pela manhã. — Apertou o braço em volta do maior, que não retribuía. Apenas encarava a porta.

Novamente seu corpo se arrepiou.

— Tarde demais...

— Eles não irão escapar...

— Não deixem que eles fujam...

Ambos paralisaram ao ouvir os cochichos altos e graves dos homens, finalmente pronunciando palavras compreensíveis que fizeram os dois se arrepiarem por completo, principalmente quando perceberam as sombras dos três homens por debaixo da fresta bem em frente a porta, como se esperassem um dos dois abrir para entrarem.

Deram mais alguns passos para trás, encostando na beirada da cama, sem tirar os olhos da porta. No mesmo instante, as vozes dos homens se intensificaram, repetindo cada vez mais alto, palavras que a dupla não conseguira entender mais naquele momento.

— _Rammor_... _Rammor_... _Rammor_...

As vozes arrastadas e grossas do trio estremeceu o corpo dos dois, principalmente quando o som parecia se aproximar, como se os três estivessem dentro do cômodo, no qual parecia estar ainda mais frio. A dupla tentou dar mais algum passo para trás, caindo sentados na cama após perceberem que não tinha como se afastar mais.

— Que diabos eles estão dizendo? Estão chamando alguém? — Perguntou Kenny, com os olhos arregalados para o amigo, que sequer sabia como deveria estar no momento.

O maior tentou se levantar, entretanto, sentiu a cama se balança, completamente mole, como se fosse alguma daquelas melecas para crianças. Suas mãos começavam a afundar enquanto sentia _aquilo_ ganhar vida e subir devagar por seus braços. O desespero tomou conta, sentindo o coração acelerar desesperado e a respiração entrecortada entrando em sua mente, junto aos sons do falatório do lado de fora. Tweek começou a se remexer bruscamente, puxando suas mãos com força enquanto sentia elas sendo puxadas para dentro.

— Aaah! Essa... coisa está me puxando!! — Esbravejou, puxando mais forte conforme sentia a _coisa_ tentar subir pela mão.

McCormick sentia _aquilo_ subir por seus braços também, contudo, agarrava com tanta força que nem conseguia se debater, conforme subia a extensão dos membros devagar.

— O quê...? Cara, essa merda está subindo!! — Soltou, tentando escapar do colchão avidamente.

— ISSO AQUI VAI NOS MATAR! — Tweak se esforçava ao máximo, usando o metal da cama como um apoio para se puxar para fora dali.

O trio do lado de fora continuava pronunciando a palavra esquisita que ambos não conseguiam entender, o que fazia a cama os puxar ainda mais para o fundo, como uma areia movediça.

McCormick, que tinha mais dificuldade em se soltar, sentiu a _coisa_ subindo pelos braços com pressa, chegando ao pescoço e até a sua cabeça, no qual começava a se envolver e cobrir os olhos, a boca e a puxando para baixo. Suas pernas também estavam enroscadas _naquela estranheza_ , o trazendo para o fundo com uma grande força.

Kenneth não conseguia gritar ou se mexer para sair dali, até mesmo para respirar começou a se tornar difícil e o desespero começou a tomar seu peito, o que fazia a respiração se acelerar e o ar acabar mais rapidamente em seus pulmões.

Tweak lutava para se erguer com toda a força que tinha para usar o metal da cama como um apoio e mesmo que o móvel fosse velho, aguentou, principalmente quando se pressionou com tudo, gritando alto enquanto a _coisa_ grudava em seu abdômen para não o deixar ir. O loiro dos cabelos espetados podia sentir o suor e o cansaço surgir, contudo, a vontade de fugir e não ser devorado era grande e não o fez desistir.

Continuou se forçando para frente, até finalmente se livrar da coisa, caindo bruscamente no chão.

Seu coração disparou, arfando rapidamente enquanto o alívio tomava conta do peito por pelo menos ter escapada do que quer que fosse, no entanto, logo voltou sua atenção ao amigo, que parecia quieto demais.

— KENNY? KENNY? — O mais velho se levantou e correu para a cama novamente.

Tateou a sua frente, tomando cuidado pra não encostar nas beiradas da cama e ser puxado para dentro outra vez, até sentir o corpo do amigo que não se mexia. Ele deslizou a mão e sentiu o rosto de Kenneth, quase inteiramente coberto pela coisa gosmenta.

— KENNY!

Deslizou as mãos pelo corpo, retirando-a algumas vezes quando sentia a gosma subir por elas, para que o ajudasse a puxá-lo pelos braços, contudo, mais da metade do amigo parecia estar coberto pela _coisa_. O desespero voltou a tomar conta dele outra vez.

O mais velho voltou com a mão no rosto de Kenny e começou a retirar a _gosma_ que estava ali, puxando-a com tudo para aliviar o aperto, no entanto, como não se tratava de algo sólido, apenas alguns pedaços eram arrancados enquanto ela continuava se espalhando.

O coração começou a bater ainda mais rápido, a ansiedade já estava o fazendo perder o controle e o nó na garganta surgiu, marejando os olhos.

Não conseguia livrar McCormick daquilo.

Porém, ele continuou tentando com mais avidez enquanto retirava mais e mais pedaços daquela _meleca_ , que puxava o amigo para o fundo aos poucos, inclinando o corpo cada vez mais, até que, sem saber o que fazer, seguiu ao interruptor do quarto, a procura de algo no quarto que pudesse ajudá-lo.

Kenneth já não conseguia mais manter a consciência e sentiu-se abandonado quando Tweek o deixou.

Seu pescoço doía conforme era apertado, o pulmão implorava por ar, enquanto o coração parecia diminuir as batidas. Sua boca estava preenchida por algo gosmento que deslizava lentamente para sua garganta e adentrava suas vias respiratórias.

Os olhos lacrimejaram e a garganta apertou, sentindo uma dor intensa. Ele não queria morrer, não naquele fim de mundo que ninguém o encontraria e por algo que ele nem mesmo sabia o que era.

Ninguém saberia o que aconteceu.

Kenneth nem mesmo poderia ter o futuro que desejava.

_Merda..._

O desespero que dominava seu corpo já começava a diminuir, levando consigo toda a força enquanto ainda pensava nas coisas que queria fazer no futuro e as que fizera no passado, em como poderia ter aproveitado mais.

As lágrimas se formaram e ficaram pousadas nos seus olhos, já que nem mesmo tinha o direito de chorar por conta da _coisa_ , aceitando que sua hora estava chegando.

A sonolência surgiu com força e ele se viu cedendo aos poucos.

Seu corpo se aliviou, não sentindo mais os apertos que a coisa fazia, caindo para trás e batendo as costas em algo macio, mas ele não viu mais nada.

Kenny já começava a dormir.

O jovem, ao iluminar o cômodo, percebeu que não havia nada ali no local, nada na cama que estivesse os puxando como antes, como se fosse apenas uma loucura de sua mente, contudo, Kenny tinha o rosto roxo pela falta de ar e o pescoço com hematoma, mostrando a realidade da situação.

Tweek correu até o amigo, completamente desesperado e transtornado, se ajeitando na cama ao lado do corpo. Abriu a boca de Kenny em um “O” e pressionou o nariz do menor entre seus dedos logo em seguida, colando seus lábios no dele e soprando com força enquanto a outra mão segurava o queixo para que a cabeça não se mexesse e a boca continuasse aberta.

Uma, duas, três vezes.

Tweek já sentia sua cabeça doer pelo esforço que fazia para mandar o ar, contudo, tentou mais uma vez com lágrimas nos olhos, pedindo mentalmente para que o amigo voltasse e assim que soprou o a mais uma vez, Kenny abriu os olhos bruscamente, buscando o oxigênio de forma desesperada.

— KENNY!

O mais velho o abraçou fortemente, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem no rosto, sentindo o corpo do amigo subir e descer rapidamente enquanto tossia. Foram alguns minutos até que ele se normalizasse e o maior pudesse encará-lo, com um sorriso no rosto e a expressão aliviada, principalmente nos olhos marejados.

— Cara... eu estava prestes a entrar no paraíso com a Amy Winehouse nua... Por que me acordou? — Kenny o mirava com um sorriso no rosto e mesmo com a piada idiota, o mais velho podia perceber a felicidade de estar vivo.

— Pare de brincar com essas coisas, seu idiota... — Tweak deu outro abraço no amigo, que foi retribuído de forma carinhosa.

— Achei que você iria me deixar morrer... — A voz de Kenneth saiu abafada.

— Não seja estúpido, cara... Eu não iria deixar um amigo meu morrer! — Tweak apertou ainda mais o abraço, o soltando após um tempo.

— O que aconteceu aqui? Tinha algo nos puxando, não é? Ainda sinto meu pescoço doer pra caralho.

McCormick tocou a pele, sentindo a dor da área e lembrando-se da sensação de quase morrer, fazendo todo seu corpo se arrepiar. Tweek não deixou de notar o quão abalado o amigo estava, porém, desviou sua atenção para porta, percebendo o silêncio que havia no corredor.

— Não sei o que aconteceu, mas quero ir embora daqui, antes que isso aconteça de novo.

O loiro dos cabelos espetados já se levantava da cama, seguindo apressadamente até seus calçados e os colocando, depois pegando sua jaqueta e a mochila. Kenneth logo se mexeu, ainda atordoado com o que acontecera, no entanto, respirou fundo, tentando esconder o medo que sentia para não deixar Tweek ainda mais desesperado.

Assim que estavam prontos, ambos se dirigiram a porta, estranhando o silêncio do outro lado porta, sem mais o falatório do trio bizarro. Os corações de ambos se aceleram de ansiedade com o que podia estar no corredor. Eles se encararam antes de abrir, respirando fundo e controlando a tremedeira no corpo que surgia crescentemente no momento.

O mais velho levou a mão na maçaneta devagar, engolindo em seco, com o receio de surgir alguma coisa do outro lado. Ao sentir o metal frio sobre seus dedos, ele apertou com força o objeto, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo outra vez e assim que fitou a porta, a abriu com tudo.

Soltou um suspiro aliviado assim que não notou nada e ao colocar a cabeça para fora do quarto, devagar, e observar as duas extremidades do corredor, percebeu que já não havia mais nada ali, nem mesmo o trio. Tweek pegou McCormick pela mão e seguiram cautelosamente até o hall.

No meio do percurso, com os corações saltando rápido no peito e o medo constante de surgir alguma coisa a qualquer momento, os dois perceberam como o local parecia diferente: o tapete ao longo do corredor já estava velho e corroído pelas traças; as paredes e o teto descascavam e já mostravam as machas enormes de mofo; as portas já estavam despedaçadas e comidas pelos cupins; e as luminárias, apesar de funcionarem apenas as da parede, tinham teias de aranha.

Tudo parecia velho, como se o prédio estivesse abandonado há algum tempo, muito diferente de quando entraram.

— O que... está acontecendo aqui...? — Perguntou Tweak para si mesmo, em um tom baixo e preocupado, sentindo um arrepio cruzar sua espinha. Kenny apenas deu de ombro, completamente perdido.

Continuaram a caminhar devagar, analisando os detalhes bizarros do local e percebendo, pelos buracos nas portas como havia alguns quartos com as luzes acesas, como se houvesse alguém acordado. Novamente eles se entreolharam, franzindo os cenhos com aquilo.

— Isso não pode ser real... Quer dizer, não tem como alguém se hospedar no hotel numa condição dessas! Ou a gente enlouqueceu ou tem alguma coisa errada lá dentro... — Comentou, Kenny, em um sussurro.

— Concordo... Só que... E se tiver alguém preso lá dentro? — Lembrou Tweek.

— E você quer olhar? — Franziu o cenho.

— Não! Talvez já devam estar mortos! — O maior tentava manter sua voz baixa.

— E desde que horário?

Ambos se encaram com a pergunta do menor, percebendo em como não haviam visto nenhuma pessoa quando entraram, mesmo que não fosse tão tarde da noite. Claro, não deveria ser comum o local estar cheio, afinal, apenas loucos como eles viajariam para o norte sabendo que uma tempestade de neve estava por vir, no entanto, pelo menos poucas pessoas deveriam estar hospedadas ali, talvez desde o dia anterior ou antes, afinal, a cidade poderia até mesmo ter algo atraente para turista que eles nem sabiam.

E como os dois fizeram uma bagunça no quarto horas mais cedo e havia a barulheira de agora pouco, do trio bizarro e os gritos dos dois, alguém deveria ter aparecido para reclamar, coisa que não aconteceu, nem mesmo o homem da recepção.

Tinha alguma coisa errada ali.

— Não sei! Você não acha estranho que ninguém tenha aparecido pra reclamar do barulho? Mesmo sendo madrugada alguém teria acordado e ido até nosso quarto. — Tweek observou McCormick parar diante da porta que miravam.

— E se todos morreram por causa daquela... coisa na cama? Poderiam ter morrido enquanto dormiam... — Um arrepiou percorreu seu corpo ao se lembrar da sensação de quase morte. Despistou seus pensamentos e levou a mão na maçaneta.

— Cara, o que você vai fazer?

Tweak tentou impedi-lo, no entanto, Kenneth empurrou a porta, revelando um quarto igual ao que estava, mas assim como o corredor, estava todo envelhecido e deteriorado, com pertences menos estragados e bagunçados sobre a cama, como se alguém estivesse arrumando as malas para ir embora.

— Parece que não tem nada aqui... — Kenny adentrou devagar o quarto.

O loiro dos cabelos espetados ficou parado, encarando o mais baixo que simplesmente parecia não ter medo do que poderia acontecer ao entrar. Tweek sentia que havia alguma coisa de errado em todo o prédio e sabia que estavam perdendo tempo demais no corredor.

Eles tinham que ir embora o mais rápido possível dali.

— Kenny, o que você está fazendo? — Tweak deu alguns passos receosos atrás do amigo.

Porém, eles não foram longe.

Ao adentrarem o quarto, sentindo o cheiro forte de coisa podre, deram alguns passos para a frente e assim que tiveram a visão do outro lado da cama, avistaram uma pessoa estatelada no chão, os estômagos de ambos se reviraram.

A luz fraca do cômodo refletia o corpo enegrecido da pessoa, que apenas souberam ser um homem por conta das roupas, já que o corpo deformado não deixava que reconhecesse as formas do rosto. Os insetos rastejavam pela boca, que já tinha arcada dentária exposta, e olhos do corpo, enquanto bichos se banqueteavam em outras áreas abertas. Não era um corpo que estava ali há tanto tempo assim.

O cheiro podre invadiu as narinas dos dois outra vez e se segurando pra não vomitar, saíram rapidamente do local, chegando ao corredor novamente, se encarando com os olhos arregalados assim que viraram um para o outro, no entanto, sequer tiveram tempo de comentar.

Ao mesmo tempo, passos lentos e pesados ecoaram no final do corredor. A dupla olhou para o local, com os olhos ainda mais abertos e no mesmo instante, as luzes das luminárias começavam a se apagar conforme alguém se aproximava.

Eles não conseguiam enxergar quem era ou o _que_ era.

As pernas passaram a tremer, junto as mãos que começaram a suar. O peito apertou em agonia, com o coração disparado e a respiração acelerada.

Aquilo vinha devagar, fazendo o piso de madeira ranger conforme caminhava. Não havia nenhum outro som, nem mesmo da ventania do lado de fora era ouvido, embora o local parecesse frio como o exterior.

Eles se encararam com os olhos arregalados novamente assim que as outras luzes se apagaram, dessa vez mais próximos, começaram a correr para o hall, quase tropeçando no tapete enrugado e o piso solto em algumas partes.

Ao chegarem no salão, algumas luminárias estavam acesas, espalhadas pelo ambiente. Kenny estremeceu quando um vento pareceu soprar em seus cabelos, fazendo suas pernas tremularem devido à baixa temperatura do local, contudo, a aparência do hall ajudava a piorar o que sentia, especialmente para Tweek, no qual as tremedeiras nas mãos aumentavam gradativamente.

O design do local parecia pior que o corredor onde estavam. As poltronas e tapetes estavam deterioradas do tempo, as paredes descascavam e pedaços de madeiras estavam caídos no chão, mostrando parte dos quartos do andar de cima, ou pelo que acreditavam mostrar, os lustres estavam quebrados, o balcão carcomido e até mesmo a lareira em que o trio estava tinha entulho que viera do telhado.

Tudo parecia assustador e Tweak pensou estar sendo observado nos cantos onde as luzes não chegavam.

Desviou seus pensamentos, encarando o corredor atrás de si e notou as luzes se apagando aos poucos, se aproximando do hall.

Os dois correram até a entrada, Tweak levou a maçaneta às pressas, puxando-a com força, entretanto, ela não abriu.

— Que p... Ugh...

Forçou mais algumas vezes e até mesmo tomou distância e tentou chutar. Nada.

A porta velha não cedia, apenas jogava todo o pó para os rostos deles e assim que se cansou, cerrou os punhos, lançando um olhar para o amigo.

Kenneth podia ver as veias saltadas no pescoço do amigo, mas antes que pudesse pensar em dizer alguma coisa, os passos estalaram na madeira podre e assim que o menor encarou a entrada do corredor, percebeu a escuridão já começando a invadir o salão em que estavam e sem pensar, puxou o amigo pela mão e o levou para trás do balcão, pela porta onde o homem velho saíra mais cedo para recepcioná-los.

Ao entrarem, a primeira coisa que sentiram foi o cheiro fraco de podridão invadindo seus narizes, o mesmo do quarto onde entraram. Contudo, eles não pararam para encontrar de onde vinham. Os passos vinham em direção a eles.

Guiaram-se para o fundo da sala velha com a ajuda da luz fraca da luminária do teto, porém, no meio do percurso Kenny tropeçou na madeira velha que soltava do piso, estatelando no chão.

— Argh... Isso aqui uma hora vai nos matar! — O mais novo já se levantava, sentindo a dor nos braços que amorteceram a queda.

— Cuidado!

Tweek se aproximou para ajudar o outro e assim que se aproximou, avistou, ao canto um tanto escuro, um cadáver, o motivo do mal cheiro de antes, no momento que o recepcionista abriu a porta. Reparou nas roupas, já comidas, que pareciam com as que o homem da recepção usava.

Kenneth, que já estava de pé, olhou para onde o amigo tinha a atenção e viu o corpo, ou melhor, o esqueleto do homem que lhes atendera mais cedo. Os fiapos brancos ainda estavam sobre o crânio e insetos, como baratas, escapavam pelas aberturas onde já estiveram os olhos.

Nenhum deles sabia mais o que estava acontecendo naquele local e o que vinha atrás dos dois não os deixavam pensar.

Aquilo já batia fortemente na porta, que logo não cederia as pancadas bruscas.

Ambos deram a mão novamente e saíram correndo pela porta dos fundos da pequena sala, seguindo um corredor também pouco iluminado. Era um lugar silencioso e parecia mais deteriorado do resto, contudo, nenhum deles deu importância. Continuaram correndo até encontrar uma das portas escancaradas ao fundo e adentraram, conhecendo a cozinha do hotel.

Estava completamente bagunçado, tudo estava manchado de poeira, enferrujado pela humidade e fedorento, completamente domada pelo odor repugnante. Os insetos, como larvas e baratas, junto dos ratos, devoravam as comidas mofadas, que ajudavam a trazer o cheiro ruim.

Mas, não era só isso.

Passando entre os balcões, avistavam mais pessoas mortas, já em processo de decomposição, trajando as roupas de cozinheiro que um dia já foram brancas.

— Q-que porra, cara! Todo mundo nessa merda de lugar está morto! — Tweek falava rápido, retorcendo o nariz enquanto a garganta apertava. O coração continuava a bater rápido no peito e se sentia cada vez mais próximo da beira de um ataque conforme via mais coisas estranhas no prédio.

O mais novo, que agora estava na frente do amigo, caminhou devagar entre os utensílios espalhados no ambiente para não caírem, trocando olhares concordando com a cabeça sobre a frase do amigo.

Todo mundo parecia estar morto.

— Se eles estão mortos... então o que vimos? — Kenny tentava conter um pouco a sua respiração, que já estava acelerada por conta de tudo o que acontecia no momento.

Tweak apenas ficou quieto, tentando não pensar para evitar que se descontrolasse.

Continuaram devagar, até o momento que os passos voltaram, dessa vez mais rápido que antes, como se o que quer que fosse soubesse que a dupla estava próxima de fugir.

Os dois correram avidamente, tropeçando nas bacias de metal e potes no chão, com o coração saindo pela boca. O corredor que vieram já estava quase completamente escuro e era questão de tempo para que a cozinha se tornasse um breu também.

Assim que avistaram a porta na lateral, iluminada por uma lâmpada ao lado, se apressaram ainda mais.

 _Aquilo_ já adentrava a cozinha, começando a apagar as lamparinas no balcão, que eles sequer perceberam que estavam acesas.

Uma a uma, de maneira rápida e barulhenta, devido aos passos.

Tweek, com as mãos tremulas levou-as até maçaneta e a girou várias vezes, sem conseguir abrir.

— AAH! ISSO AQUI NÃO QUER ABRIR! — Gritava, desesperado enquanto forçava a porta.

— VAMOS, CARA! ABRA ISSO!

Kenneth se juntou a ele, ajudando o amigo.

As luzes continuavam a se apagar e Tweak, sem pensar duas vezes, começou a chutar a porta, sentindo o impacto começar a enfraquecer a perna.

Uma, duas, três vezes e ela não cedia, mesmo para uma madeira velha.

A escuridão e os passos pesados já estava ali, a simplesmente menos de um metro e ambos se desesperaram. Os olhos já se enchiam de lágrima. O coração já machucava a caixa torácica. A garganta apertava.

E então tudo se apagou.

Os dois sentiram o ambiente congelar como uma geladeira. Conseguiam ouvir a respiração atrás de seus pescoços, uma baforada fria e malcheirosa e o rosnado de algum monstro estranho atrás de si.

Tweak, sem querer se dar por vencido, se preparou para o último golpe e aquilo pareceu perceber, pois no momento o rosnado aumentou e um rugido alto e grave surgiu.

— VAMOS, KENNY!

O mais velho segurou a mão de Kenny e então se jogou contra a porta.

O som foi alto e o mais velho sentiu o ombro doer, principalmente quando caiu no chão, recebendo uma forte rajada de vento frio e neve no rosto.

Estava escuro do lado de fora e havia apenas a luz do lado da porta e a que parecia vir do letreiro na frente do prédio, já que mostrava onde estava o carro dos dois com bancos de neve em cima.

McCormick estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa, comemorar que haviam conseguido sair dali, no entanto, a lâmpada começou a piscar e como se fosse impossível, aquela escuridão começava a avançar do lado de fora.

— Tweek, vamos pro carro. — Disse, já se levantando e puxando o amigo pelo braço, que teve dificuldade em se levantar.

O mais velho sentia suas pernas ainda mais fracas, próximas de cederam.

Correram apressadamente até o carro, lançando um olhar para trás e percebendo a lâmpada apagada e a coisa se aproximar mais rápido, como uma fera faminta. Tweek tropeçou na neve várias vezes, tanto que chegou a cair uma vez, sentindo a neve congelar seu corpo, suas mãos e rostos, mas não ligou. O desespero não deixava que pensasse em mais nada a não ser entrar no carro e sumirem dali.

Ao chegaram, Kenny rapidamente começou a vasculhar a bolsa atrás de Tweek a procura da chave. Jogou tudo para fora, as roupas sujas, toalhas e outras coisas que atrapalhavam a busca. Remexeu nos bolsos menores, as mãos trêmulas impediam que procurasse direito.

A coisa apenas se aproximava.

— C-cara, eu não consigo achar! — Se desesperou, procurando mais uma vez nos bolsos pequenos.

— ANDA LOGO!

Tweek não conseguia deixar de gritar. Ele estava de frente para a _coisa_ que vinha escurecendo tudo a sua volta, até mesmo as luzes do letreiro começavam a se apagar aos poucos.

Sabia que logo seriam devorados pela _escuridão_.

Ela estava próxima.

Cada vez mais próxima.

McCormick vasculhou com mais pressa e finalmente a encontrou, chamando o amigo e assim que entrou, destravou o lado do carona e Tweek se apressou.

No mesmo instante que ele fechou a porta, tudo ficou ainda mais escuro.

Ambos arfaram sonoramente, com o coração quase saindo pela boca e os olhos lacrimejando.

Nenhum deles conseguia pronunciar nada, mesmo que a cabeça estivesse repleta de perguntas sobre o ocorrido, sobre o que era aquilo que estava lá fora. Apenas sentiam o medo que domara todo o corpo esvair dele, sentindo o alívio de terem conseguido sair do hotel vivo. Especialmente Kenny, que quase morrera antes.

Contudo, isso durou pouco.

O que quer que estivesse lá fora, começou a bater com força no carro, balançando-o de um lado para o outro.

— Aaah! — Gritaram, sentindo a dificuldade de se manterem no acento.

— Nós temos que sair daqui ou o carro vai capotar. — Kenny levava a chave na ignição com dificuldade, ainda mais que suas mãos também tremessem.

Ao encaixar, girou a chave e não funcionou na primeira vez. Os olhos se arregalaram, então repetiu mais duas vezes, quase se desesperando e fazendo o amigo começar a surtar ali dentro, o que estava próximo. O veículo era balançado com mais força, tanto que eles sabiam que logo ele viraria e então ficariam presos ali para sempre.

— Vamos... — Kenny rangia os dentes, tentando se manter no lugar enquanto girava a chave com cuidado para que não quebrasse.

Tweek se segurava onde podia, tanto que quase abrira a porta ao levar a mão na maçaneta, porém, ele foi rápido, apesar da cabeça cheia de preocupação, e baixou o pino do seu lado.

McCormick tentou girar mais algumas vezes, sentindo o carro quase pender para o lado e torcendo para que funcionasse, girou a chave pela última vez, sabendo que na próxima não tinha como se salvarem e ele quase gritou de alegria quando o motor começou a roncar alto e no mesmo instante o farol se acendeu.

E dessa vez não houve impacto nenhum.

Ambos olharam para o lado de fora, esperando avistar alguma coisa do lado de fora, pronto para ver a monstruosidade que quase o matou. Porém, tudo o que viram foi apenas foi a neve branca brilhar com a claridade e a frente do hotel, que caía aos pedaços.

Os letreiros estavam acesos agora, assim como as luzes do lado de dentro, tanto que, podiam ver das cortinas velhas das janelas do hall, três sombras que se curvavam para frente, como se fosse para eles. Por algum motivo, Tweak imaginou ser aqueles três homens bizarros, que disseram que os dois não escapariam vivos.

A dupla trocou outro olhar, cheio de dúvidas sobre tudo o que aconteceu e o que era aquilo que viram, porém, eles não quiseram conversar sobre isso, não ali perto do hotel, naquela cidade. Ainda não estavam seguros.

— V-vamos sair daqui... o mais rápido possível... — Pediu o maior, já colocando o sinto, tentando acalmar todo o seu corpo.

Kenny concordou com a cabeça, já colocando o cinto também e levando a mão na marcha, engatando na marcha ré e indo em direção a estrada.

O carro avançava devagar pela rua cheia de gelo, a tempestade já não estava tão forte como antes e Tweek podia ver as casas naquela cidade apagadas, com todos os cidadãos já dormindo naquela madrugada. Contudo, o que lhe chamou a atenção fora os postes, que não emitiam mais luzes, os deixando completamente no escuro, apenas com os faróis do carro os iluminando.

E ele sentia que ainda era perseguido pela _escuridão_ , por aquilo que os atacou.

Quando finalmente saíram da cidade, reparando na placa velha e enferrujada, com as letras quase apagadas, se sentiram salvos e prontos para conversarem sobre o ocorrido, entretanto, mais dúvidas surgiram, principalmente quando, horas mais tarde, tiveram área e puderam pesquisar na internet de seus celulares sobre a cidade e o hotel assim que pararam num posto de gasolina para se acalmarem.

Os dois sentiram o sangue gelar.

Não existia nenhuma cidade chamada _Odago_ nos mapas. Não existia nenhuma cidade com esse nome em nenhum lugar do país.

**Author's Note:**

> Primeiramente quero agradecer a @ClotsQueen pela betagem!! Como sempre fazendo um maravilhoso trabalho!!! Você deve estar pulando de alegria, né? FINALMENTE ESSA FIC SAIU!!!! AAAAAH!!! Nem acredito nisso!! Kkkkkk. Aliás, obrigado por me lembrar do aniversário dele!!
> 
> O que acharam??  
> Booom... Claro que eu tinha que colocar um terror, né?? Kkkkk.  
> Eu adoro essa história, especialmente porque me inspirei num episódio de anime, YAMISHIBAI, no qual os epis tem menos de 5 minutos e que contam histórias de terror e essa fic foi inspirada num deles, que um dos meus preferidos. Aviso que mesmo sendo inspirado, não tem quase nada a ver kkkkk.
> 
> Gostaram do lemon?? Não foi aquele "Wow", mas fiz como achei que tinha que ser! E o terror? Foi assustador? Sem graça? Me digam!!!
> 
> Eu quero dizer que essa fic foi criada principalmente para satisfazer meus desejos de Tweek e Kenny da fic "Quero que Você Saiba" da @ClotsQueen, já que quem leu a ficha dela sabe da tensão ali entre os dois, né?? Kkkkk. Tanto que faço o Kenny dizendo "Twinkie" que é coisa da fic da Clots hehehe... Só que demorei demaaaaiiiiss!!! Essa fic foi começada a ser escrita em FEVEREIRO DE 2019!! Foi o ano inteiro ouvindo a Clots falando dela e finalmente terminei! Claro, foi em Janeiro e agora estamos em Março, mas tudo bem kkkkkk. E eu não sei porque enrolei tanto para escrevee, simplesmente a fic ficou guardada nos arquivos e foi se enrolando...  
> Arrumei muita coisa, enfeitei paragráfos, pois, né, eu mudei muito desde que passei a escrever mais e tinha muuuuita coisa pra arrumar!! Aí como tinha muita coisa pra acontecer, que fui inventando na hora, e era pra ser completamente diferente e sem graça, e no fim deu isso aí que vocês viram... 14k kkkk.
> 
> Estou bem contente com o resultado final!
> 
> Enfim, espero que essa demora tenha valido a pena!! Me contem se gostaram ou não!
> 
> E agradeço novamente a Clots por vir me animar a postar, pois essa fic poderia se arrastar aind amais pra sair! Enfim, muito obrigado por estar sempre comigo ❤️
> 
> É isso!
> 
> Beijos =3  
> Até mais!


End file.
